1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for positioning a surgical dressing in the perineal area of a person, and more particularly to a device of the described type which does not employ separate dressing and support components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Surgical belts and dressing supports are known in the prior art. These supports, however, have generally been relatively bulky and therefore uncomfortable to wear for any substantial length of time. The problem has also existed that the known support arrangements have not always been successful in maintaining the dressing firmly in place. Further, a disadvantage of certain of the prior art devices has been the inability to readily change the dressing.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,684,673, issued to Lerman on July 27, 1954, there is disclosed a surgical dressing support designed to position a dressing in the perineal area. The support comprises a generally rectangular piece of material having one end attached to a strap, the strap in use being tied around the wearer's waist to form a belt. The rectangular portion is then drawn between the wearer's legs to the front of the person where it is secured to the belt by passing the straps through slots in the end of the rectangular portion. Similar devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,227,160, issued to Younger on Jan. 4, 1966; 3,247,846, issued to Fansler on Apr. 26, 1966; and, 2,545,223, issued to Butler on Mar. 13, 1951. In each of these devices, the support is of considerable bulk, and is used as a means for positioning a dressing which is separate therefrom, but which is pressed against the person by the rectangular portion of the support.
A comparable field of art is that which relates to the sanitary belt-napkin arrangement commonly utilized by women. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,871,859, issued to Dunn on Feb. 3, 1959, there is shown a typical belt-napkin device of this type. A common problem in the use of sanitary napkins for women has been the inability of many of the prior art devices to prevent the napkin from shifting from the desired position, with discomfort and irritation frequently resulting. Arrangements of this type, however, have not previously been utilized for positioning a dressing in the perineal area of a man, and also generally have not provided for the urethral opening of a woman to remain uncovered.